


Climbing Quintara's Tower

by snarkyslytherin



Category: URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon Titties, Extra arms?, F/F, Honestly I Worry About My Sanity With This Shit, How do I even tag this shit, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, look just read it ok, look qlotus can duplicate herself, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyslytherin/pseuds/snarkyslytherin
Summary: Lyn discovers that climbing Quintara Lotus' tower was worth the challenge.





	Climbing Quintara's Tower

**Author's Note:**

> yes I have sinned once again. See you fuckers in a week.

   Lyn let herself beam. She had finally made it to the top of the Tower of Ultimate Wizardry. Now, Quintara Lotus, herself, would grant Lyn a gift, as was customary for all those who managed to make their way up the tower. With a grin, she dove through the final teleportation portal, making her way into Quintara's penthouse.  
   Her first glimpse of the penthouse showed a large set of rooms, with enormous windows swathed in curtains. Quintara, herself, laid on a veritable nest of pink and violet pillows, sipping on wine. Lyn's breath caught at the sight of the beautiful divine. Her skin was a light brown, or at least it appeared to be half the time. The other half, it shimmered into a soft purple. She wore a promiscuous set of light blue robes, showing off her golden and ruby bra and panties under it. Her eyes were golden, with red irises. Quintara was the most gorgeous, otherworldly woman that Lyn had ever seen. She felt her pussy grow wet at the sight of the Divine.  
   "Oh, another champion! I had wondered if you would make it," Quintara laughs quietly, rising to her feet. Lyn immediately falls to her knees, bowing deeply in respect. One did not disrespect the Divines, even as the head of an Elven family. Lyn glances up, blushing deeply at the sight of Quintara's bouncing breasts.  
   "Hmmm, I suppose I owe you a gift. I shall give you a choice. You can either leave now, with the knowledge of a legendary spell, or I shall give you the opportunity for a night in bed with me. And if you please me, I will take you on as a student," the Divine offers the Azveltarian. Lyn gasps in surprise at her offer, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.  
   "It would be my honor to please you, my lady," she responds softly, trying, and failing, to keep the lust out of her voice. Quintara snaps her fingers, and Lyn finds herself stripped of all her clothing, tied to the bedposts of a bed that appears under her.   
   Lyn lets out a quiet whine, tilting her neck in order to watch Quintara slink out of her robes, dropping them to the floor. Her bra and panties fell a moment later.  
   "Are you going to be a good little girl for me?" Quintara purrs. Lyn moans softly, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her.  
   "Yessss," she moans, feeling her pussy grow even wetter. Quintara climbs onto the bed, on top of her. Quintara's thigh grinds against her pussy, and Lyn leans her head up to suck a bruise onto Quintara's neck in response, struggling against her bonds with the urge to touch her.  
   She can feel one of Quintara's hands grope at her tit, rolling and pinching a nipple. Quintara's other hand laces its way through her hair, yanking on it gently. Quintara's thigh moves away from her aching cunt, and Lyn moans in protest.  
   "Please," she begs, "Please, fuck, I need more!"  
   Quintara laughs, flicking her nipple in retribution.  
   "Responsive little elf, aren't you? Hmm, I could let you cum, or I could ride your face while I finger you...So many choices," she mumbles to herself, before sitting on Lyn's face.  
   Lyn moans into the pussy presented before her before she begins to go to work. She licks at Quintara's outer lips, first, nipping softly. She slowly licks from Quintara's hole to her clit, swirling her tongue eagerly at Quintara's first moans.  
   Her tongue is just beginning to slowly fuck Quintara when Lyn can feel her pussy being invaded by Quintara's long, slender fingers. Quintara's fingers slide in and out of her slowly, and her thumb rubs gently against her clit.  
   Lyn sucks on Quintara's clit lightly, squeaking when she feels another hand trailing from her stomach to her breasts, softly tugging on a nipple. Another hand finds its way in Lyn's hair once more, forcing her even closer to Quintara's dripping cunt. Lyn moans as Quintara begins to slowly grind her cunt against Lyn's face. Quintara's moans begin to grow louder and more high pitched, and Lyn responds appropriately, by quickly flicking her tongue against the Divine's clit.  
   With a scream, Quintara cums, her pussy gushing onto Lyn's face. Lyn feels herself cum, suddenly, from the pleasure of having pleased a Divine.  
   A few minutes later, after Quintara had daintily removed herself off of Lyn, to perch on the edge of the bed, and Lyn had been able to sit up, free of her bonds, Quintara breaks the silence in the room.  
   "And what a fine student you shall be."


End file.
